Lost
by Emma Solo
Summary: Han goes on a mission to Hoth, but gets lost and stranded. Everyone believes him to be dead except for Leia. She knows he's still alive, and is determined to find him. Will Leia be able to save her husband before it's too late? Please R&R I OWN NOTHING!
1. Chapter 1

Okay peoples, Here is a new little thing I've conjured up. I was thinking a doing a few chapters for this one. So I'll tell you the plot. This was done real fast. Think of it as a trailer. It's not great, just something to set off the firecracker, or whatever. Please excuse any mistakes I may have made. I didn't do as much editing as I usually do.

Han goes away to Hoth on a mission. He gets stranded and stuck on the ice ball planet! Leia has to save him, because she knows he's still alive. Leia goes to Hoth to save Han, but does she make it in time? Dun dun duuuunnn!

So this is sort of a preview/preface type thing in Han's pov.

Lost: preface

If there's one thing I hate about being a general (and trust me there's more than one thing) it's that they make me travel. The last thing I want to do right now is leave Leia and travel halfway across the whole damn galaxy to some stupid planet. Leia and I hardly ever get to spend time together anymore. Either she's working (and that is typically the case), or I'm working. Our days take so much out of us, that by the time we get to go to bed, all we want to do is just sleep! That's not what beds were made for! Or at least not in my book.

Let's see, we've been married now for what, a month? We need more time together. I swear, sometimes Mon Mothma does this on purpose; after all, she never was very…accepting of our relationship. All I really want right now is to have in my arms, where I can run my fingers through her long hair and kiss her forehead. I want to wrap my arms around her waist, and have hers around my neck as we share a kiss full of love and passion, not to mention lust. She's indescribably, and incredibly irresistible. Wow, a lot of I's.

Right now I'm on my way to a meeting. Did I mention that I hate meetings? Well, I do. They're finally going to tell me the location. This mission is so classified, not even I know where we're going yet. I enter the briefing room casually, nodding at a few people in acknowledgement.

We discuss our goal for the mission, and then the location is mentioned, and this whole mission thing gets a lot worse. We're traveling back to a place I never wanted to see again in this lifetime or the next, or even the next next.

_Hoth. _

So, there is the preview. This one's kind of boring, but you get an idea. It will get more romantic, I hope. Honestly what's a good story without romance?

If I do post another chapter, it might be in Leia's pov, unless you would rather it be in omniscient pov. Let me know one, if I should do this story (and I promise the next chapters would be better), and two what pov it should be in and stuff like that. Also, give me any suggestions you have. PLEASE.


	2. Chapter 2

This time, I decided to do both povs. If you don't like the switching, just let me know. I'm kind of experimenting here. Enjoy…

Lost

Chapter Two

Leia's pov

I've finally finished up my meetings for the day, and am headed home. These days drag when filled with nothing but meeting after meeting, and so on.

It isn't that I don't love my job, because I do, but I could use a little more time with Han during the days. Okay, that's a huge understatement; I could use a lot more time with him. We've only been married for about a month and hardly even had time for a proper honey moon. I miss my husband!

After what seemed like forever (because when you're tired everything seems that way), I finally made it home. I hoped to find Han home too; I hate waiting for him.

I entered the access code, and the door slid open. I entered, breathing in the fresh smell of us. When we mixed our things (mostly mine) into one large apartment, our scents mingled to create a very welcoming sent. As strange as it sounds, I love our smell.

Wow, I'm more tired than I thought.

I wasn't sure I'd be able to stay awake long enough for Han to get home. I considered making some kaff, but then I knew I'd be up all night. Nothing keeps me awake like kaff; in fact it makes me a bit hyper when I drink it at night. I know, most people can't even picture me getting hyper, but Han sure learned his lesson.

I decided to at least try and wait for him, so I plopped down on the plush couch in the living room. Against all effort, my eyelids grew unbearably heavy, and I drifted into a heavy sleep.

Han's pov

I was so tired. So so, so very tired. I trudged up to our apartment fully ready to collapse in bed, or even right in the hallway if I didn't make it. When I entered our large open apartment, it was completely dark, like no one had been home. That could only mean one thing, Leia was still working.

I swear, she's gonna die of work overload someday.

For a moment I thought, maybe she's in bed, probably not, but maybe. Before I had to go down to her office, and physically drag her home, I decided to at least check to see if she was home.

Blindly, I searched the wall for a light switch, and when I finally found it, flipped it on. I wandered into the living room, and was shocked by what I found. Leia was slumped into a very uncomfortable looking position, asleep on the couch. I couldn't help but smile at how adorable she looked scrunched up into a ball. She was exhausted.

I could've taken her to bed, but then I would have had to tell her I was leaving the next morning. She would have been really angry, and very hurt if I told her the day I was supposed to leave. I sat down next to her, and still she remained asleep. Man, she's really out, I thought. Gently, I touched her shoulder and rubbed my hand up and down her back.

"Leia?"

She jumped, and her eyes flew open. When she saw that it was me, she visibly relaxed.

It's nearly impossible to wake Leia up without startling her. I suppose she's just defensive, and maybe it's from all those years in the Alliance.

"Han?" She rubbed her eyes. "What time is it?" Looking at her wrist chrono, she said in surprise, "Wow, it's late, did you just get home?"

"Yeah, I was in a meeting that went on kinda late."

Leia raised an eyebrow, "A meeting, about what?"

I decided there was no time like the present to tell her. "I've been assigned to lead a mission on Hoth, and I'm leaving tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? That's…soon."

"Yeah, I know. I don't want to leave you so soon, but I wasn't really given much choice. I'm sorry sweetheart."

"No no, it's fine. You do what you have to. You know, I'm proud of you. Of course I don't want you to leave, but at the same time, I'm happy you're doing this."

"You don't sound very happy,"

Lacing our fingers together, she said, "Well, I'll miss you, that's all."

I brushed the back of my hand over her check, causing her eyelids to close. "I know, I'm gonna miss you too, a lot. I hate that ice ball of a planet."

Leia laughs, "It'll be just like old times."

"Yeah, fun stuff," I said sarcastically.

Leia leaned closer, and pressed her soft lips to mine. Instinctively, my arms warped around her waist, and pulled her closer. She ran her hands up my chest and around my neck. I lay down, pulling her with me.

"You know, there's one thing I'm never truly too tired to do," I said in between kisses.

"On the couch? I think we'd fall off."

I grinned rather mischievously at her, "Well the carpet's pretty comfy too."

Leia's pov

When I woke up this morning, I was tired and stiff, but last night was worth it. The carpets are indeed comfortable, but hard on the back. I yawned and snuggled closer to my husband-_my husband-_ I love being able to call him that. He's leaving me today. I grew sad as that thought passed my mind. All I wanted was more time with him, but what I got was more time away from him. Life isn't fair, but I guess it's not supposed to be.

Han groaned and arched his back, then opened his eyes as he remembered where we were…and why.

"Morning, princess."

"Morning, scruffy looking nerf herder."

Han smiled at the familiar name, and repeated the same thing her did that very day, "Who's scruffy looking?"

I ran my hands through his tousled hair and said, "Well you have some pretty bad bed, err carpet head, so I'd say it's you."

"Speak for yourself sweetheart, I'm guessing you haven't seen a mirror yet."

I touched the back of my own head discovering he was right. It felt like something decided to make a big nest with my hair last night. "This is your fault you know."

Han looked satisfied, "I take you had fun last night then?"

I sat up. "Wipe that smirk off your face and go make some kaff you scoundrel."

Han also sat up and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and said, "You like me because I'm a scoundrel, remember?"

"No, I think you're the one who needs to remember, I like nice men."

"Oh, that's right. Well then, I'm probably not the right man for you."

I looked back at him and said, "You're kidding right?"

He leaned closer and kissed my neck tenderly, "Of course I am sweetheart."

I couldn't keep myself from leaning back into him. "Mmmm, we don't have time for this Han."

He stopped, leaving a warm tingling sensation where his lips had been. "I know, I really don't wanna go, but I need to pack and what not."

"Then we should get up," I said. We both pulled our stiff bodies off the ground, reluctantly starting the day.

Han's pov

It was time for me to leave, but I was having trouble doing so, because Leia wouldn't let go, literally.

"Sweetheart, I really have to go now."

"I'm not done yet. If you're going to be gone for two weeks, then I have to hug two week's worth." Her arms tightened even more around me. "Okay Leia, I think you've just about got three weeks worth, now kiss me before they leave without their general."

"Oh alright." She released me from her tight hold.

I took her face into my hands and brought my lips to brush against hers. I wanted to remember her while I while on my long trip away from her. I carefully memorized the sweet taste of her lips, their softness, and the ways they moved against mine so perfectly. Reluctantly I pulled away, hugged her once more and turned towards the awaiting Millennium Falcon. At least if I can't be with my princess, I can be with my _baby_. I waved once as I ascended the ramp, and took off.

Two weeks starts now.

I originally wrote the first half of this in present tense, and I didn't like it, so I changed it. I didn't turn out all that well, because it was hard to go back and change some of it, when it had been written in a different tense. I just don't like writing in present tense, I'm more of a past tense person. I flows better for me.

So, let me know what you thought. Do you like the alternating povs? Not like them? Let me know so I can change anything that needs to be changed. As most writers, I do want to improve.

For some reason, I always post at night. I just noticed that. Weird.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is for Fallon, whose reviews inspire me to keep writing. You're the best!

Can people text in Star Wars? I don't think so, but they must have some sort of way to communicate. I thought it would be kinda cute if Han and Leia kept in touch a bit by sending messages. If it's too unrealistic (like Star Wars is real anyways) then…oh well.

OMG! I forgot a disclaimer! Star Wars is not mine! Sorry, don't sue me; I'm too young to be sued!

I also forgot to mention the reason Han's going to Hoth in the first place! I'm forgetful, sorry guys! They are going back to the old rebel base, because they discovered something very important was left the day of the evacuation. Don't ask me what that something is, I don't know. Once again, I'm sorry.

Chapter Three

**Day two** (because day one was the trip there)

_**Han:**_

_Hey sweetheart, we finally made it to Hoth. This place is just as terrible and cold as it was several years ago. I really think they should change the definition of hell, to "a really cold place called Hoth." I miss you a lot. How are things there? Probably better than they are here. _

_Love, Han _

_P.S. Don't forget to eat and go to bed! _

_**Leia: **_

_Glad to hear you made it alright; sorry to hear it's so cold. I miss you too. Life on Coruscant is boring without you here. I also really miss your cooking. This morning I attempted to make breakfast, and it didn't go so well. If I keep cooking for myself I'll get food poisoning. I wish you were here with me, if feel very alone. The apartment is very quiet, so quiet I wanted c-3po to talk. I love you. _

_Leia _

_**Han: **_

_Remember when you gave me food poisoning? I suggest having goldenrod do the cooking, or go over to Luke's. It's not like he really does anything but meditate all the time. I love you too Leia. I'll be home as soon as I can; I hate leaving you alone. I'll talk to you in a few days. My connection's gonna get bad once we get closer to the base. _

_Goodnight sweetheart. In other words go to bed, it's late!_

_Your scruffy looking nerf herder _

_**Leia: **_

_Alright! Be careful out there Han. Goodnight. _

_Your princess _

**Day Four **

_**Han:**_

_Sorry it's been so long, we haven't had luck yet. We had to regroup and head back to the ships, so I'll be able to talk to you until tomorrow. How's it goin? _

_Leia: Not too bad. I miss you like crazy, but I'm alright. Mon keeps yelling at me for not really paying attention in my meetings. I've been worried about you; I just have a bed feeling. I'm sure it's nothing though. How is Hoth? _

_**Han: **_

_Cold. _

_**Leia: **_

_No, really? _

_**Han: **_

_I feel like a freakin Popsicle here! I'm a Solosicle, or a Hanscicle; whatever you wanna call me. I wish I had you here to warm me up. I miss snuggling at night with you. Last night I woke up holding a pillow; it was really embarrassing. I need to eat dinner now, I'm starving. Talk to you later. _

_S.M.F.A _

_**Leia: **_

_What? _

_**Han: **_

_S.M.F.A. Save my frozen ass. _

_**Leia: **_

_Very funny Han. Go eat now. Bye. _

**Three Hours later… **

_**Han: **_

_We're heading back out tomorrow. I'll talk to you as soon as I can. Take care of yourself Leia. _

_I love you so much. I promise I'll come back to you soon. _

_Sweet dreams princess. _

_**Leia: **_

_Please be careful Han. You're so sweet, you're making me cry. I love you so, so much. _

_Sweet dreams flyboy. _

_P.S. Luke's been keeping me in line, forcing me to eat meals and not just small rations. Don't worry. _

_**Han: **_

_Good. I'll be careful, I promise. _

**Day Nine: **

_**Leia: **_

_Hey Han, I'm just checking in. It's been four days now since I heard from you. Just wanted to make sure you're alright. I love you. Send me a message when you can. _

**Day Ten: **

_**Leia: **_

_Han, I'm starting to worry about you. I know you're probably making progress which is great. I'm sure your connection must be bad, and that's why you haven't answered me. _

_I need to know you're alright. I'm really getting nervous. _

**Day Eleven: **

_**Leia: **_

_I'm really, really scared now. It's been six days. People have been acting strange around me lately. I feel like they're not telling me something. I don't know what to do. I can't sleep, can't think, I can hardly even breathe anymore. Please contact me. I'm worried out of my mind. _

Leia's pov

Through the entire meeting I couldn't sit still. I had to sit on my hands to keep them from shaking so much. There was a fluttering nervousness throughout my whole body, causing my heart to race. I could hardly keep from yelling at everyone to hurry up and finish. I really needed to talk to Mon Mothma.

When the meeting was adjourned, I jumped out of my seat and practically ran up to Mon.

"May I have a word with you please?"

She looked reluctant to comply, knowing full well what I wanted to talk about.

"This is about general Solo, am I correct?" She asked.

I nodded my head quickly, "Yes."

"I'm afraid he's been missing for several days now. They've searched everywhere, but haven't found a trace of him. I'm sorry Leia. Things aren't looking good."

I swayed a bit on my feet. I suddenly got very hot. Mon placed her hands on my arms to steady me.

"Leia, are you alright? You're as white as a sheet; you look like you're going to be sick."

I shook my head. "No, I'm fine," I said with as much of my voice as I could find at the moment.

"Are you sure?"

"Mm hm."

Numbly, I made my way back to the apartment. What if he was…?

No, I refused to think that. I knew he was alive, I could feel him.

There was only one thing left to be done. I had to go to Hoth, and find Han myself. 

Was it alright? I know it wasn't my best work, by thought it was okay. The next one will have a bit more excitement, hopefully. I never know how it's going to turn out, it just happens. This will go wherever my brain takes it. Reviews are greatly appreciated, and so are suggestions, as well as criticism.


	4. Chapter 4

_I tried to do Luke's pov in this chapter, and honestly it was my very first time writing Luke. Please bear with me, I did my best, but sometimes you have to get a feel for certain characters. Han has been the easiest for me, I'm still getting used to Leia. Here goes nothing! _

Lost

Chapter four

**Luke's pov **

_Breathe in…_

…_and out…_

_Feel the force _

_Knock knock knock _

I opened my eyes, looking towards the door. A feeling of urgency filled the room, I could feel worry radiating off…Leia.

"Come in!"

Leia entered franticly, not a millisecond after I invited her.

"Luke, something went wrong on Han's mission. Mon said he's been missing for days, and I can't get a hold of him. Please Luke, you have to help me."

I searched the Force for a sign of Han. It was there, but not as strong as usual. She was right, something was wrong.

"He's alive," I said.

Leia got impatient, "I already knew that! Can't you feel anything else? Is he okay? Is he hurt?"

I tried not to take Leia's stinging tone too personally, and searched deeper into the Force.

"I can't tell Leia, I'm sorry."

Leia groaned in frustration. I stood from my mediating position on the floor, and gripped her arms.

"Leia, you need to calm down."

Leia shook her head rapidly, "How am I supposed to do that?"

"Just take a deep breath."

"Luke, I can't!"

I lead her over to the couch. "Here sit down; I'll make you some tea."

Leia looked at me as if I'd suddenly grown another head, "Tea? Luke, I don't have time for tea! I need to find Han!"

She stood up again, headed for the door.

"Wait, Leia! Where are you going?"

Without turning around, she answered, "Hoth."

I jogged after her. "Hang on Leia. I'm coming with you. I'm not letting my sister go to Hoth alone."

She turned around smiling more like herself. She wrapped her arms around my neck, saying softly, "Thank you Luke."

I knew we couldn't just march out of there without a ship to fly, or any other necessities. "We need to put on warm clothes, and pack a few things; then, we're going to need a fast ship."

She pulled back, "You're right. Here I was about to travel to Hoth as is."

After barrowing a ship, and packing all the necessary items, Leia and I were on our way to Hoth.

**Leia's pov **

As Luke piloted the ship, (because my piloting skills leave much to be desired) I couldn't help but ask, "Are we almost there?"

Luke looked over at me and rolled his eyes. "Now don't start that Leia, because you know what I'm going to tell you."

I huffed and leaned back in my seat. After a bit of thought I said, "Sorry, I'm not normally this impatient, it's just…"

"I know, it's okay," he said.

It was so wonderful to have an understanding brother. I honestly don't know what my friends complained about back on Alderaan. They always said they're brothers were so horrible, and I believed them. Now I know that having a brother is the best thing in the galaxy.

The rest of the ride there was a blur. My mind and heart were elsewhere, with Han. After all, when you give someone your heart, it leaves when they do. I didn't feel like myself. I'd never snapped at Luke before, and he was only trying to help.

When did I become so dependent?

All of a sudden, I felt pain. It wasn't mine, but someone else's. It swept through my entire body, overwhelming my mind, stealing my breath away. I couldn't contain the strangled gasp that left my throat.

"Leia, what's wrong?" Luke asked worriedly.

Breathlessly I answered, "Something's happened. I felt it. It was… it was Han."

**Han's pov **

I was so disoriented, tired and cold, I didn't even notice the large wampa approaching, and didn't have time to react before he grabbed a hold of me. I fought against his hold, but the effort was futile.

Han Solo wasn't about to go down without a fight.

Luckily, I'd learned a quite a bit about wampas, and their weak spots. I used the back of my snow boot, and gave him a good kick right in the stomach. He howled, and dropped me face first into the snow.

Just what I needed; frost bite on my face to match the rest of my frozen limbs.

The now enraged wampa grabbed me by my left leg, lifting me off the ground, upside down. This time my arms were free, so I could grab my blaster. I fumbled for the weapon in my holster. I pulled it out, and aimed it at the big fury beast.

I only had one shot. If I managed to make him angrier, he'd rip my limbs off. _Ouch_, _no thanks_.

I shot strait at his chest. I didn't have their strength in mind when I did that. He growled and screamed in pain, squeezing my leg in a crushing grip.

I heard a crunch, and then I felt it. I hollered, as a fiery pain shot up my leg. The wampa dropped my on my face once more, and fell to the ground; dead.

Dozens of Corellian and many other curses flew from my mouth, as the pain spread like a flame.

_Damn wampa crushed my leg_.

What was I supposed to do if I couldn't walk? I squinted against the blizzard of snow, searching for anything that could act as refuge. I was surly gonna die.

_Wait! _

My eyes spotted something off in the distance; that something looked a lot like a cave. For a moment I thought I was saved, then I thought, how the hell am I gonna get there? I wasn't about to drag my frozen body through the snow, or was I?

There really was no other option.

**Luke's pov **

Something bad happened; I could feel it in the force. Leia was affected even more powerfully, leaving her very frazzled. I glanced over at my sister, noticing that her hands were still shaking. There was no doubt Han had been hurt, the only question was how bad? At least he was still alive, but with him being injured on Hoth, his odds weren't very good. Leia couldn't lose Han too, it would surly break her; she'd already lost too much in her life.

Han's physical pain hit Leia, leaving an emotional pain in its wake. I could sense the hurt she was feeling. For once I didn't know what to say to make her feel better. I couldn't promise her we'd find him, because what if we never did?

Knowing Leia, she wouldn't give up until she found him alive, or dead. Hopefully it would be alive.

Man, for a Jedi, I was being very negative at the moment. I tried telling myself, "we _will_ find Han," but was having a hard time convincing myself.

With the Force on our side, we would find Han, no matter what. We had to.

_Kay peeps, what'd ya think? I know it wasn't great, but was it at least good? I really hope this wasn't too disappointing. I don't have a very high self esteem, apparently. It's not like I'm getting graded on this! Anyways! Was my Luke okay? Poor Han! I love him so much! Poor Leia for that matter, I'm torturing her emotionally. How much more can the girl take? Please leave a review, because they are very inspirational. Without them, a writer loses their purpose. (Sniffles) JK _


	5. Chapter 5

_**Fallon: I would love to have a beta reader. I thought of getting one, but didn't know how. If you would be willing, that would be amazing! I know I'm not the best with grammar, and maybe it's because I hate it. Spelling is also a weakness (some writer eh?). If it weren't for spell-check, I'd be sunk. Thanks for the wonderful review, and the great advice. **_

_Here is Chapter Five. I feel much better about this chapter than I did the last. I was in the zone when I wrote this, I hope it's good. It does have a bit of a different feel to it; I haven't really been able to get a consistent feel going for this story, (at least that's how I feel). BTW, do mind that I swear occasionally? I never do out loud, but sometimes it seems called for depending on the character and/or situation. Just wondering. _

Lost

Chapter Five

**Han's pov **

My limbs were growing tired, and my body was ready to give up, but I couldn't. I kept picturing Leia's beautiful smiling face, and it gave me the strength to keep going. I felt numb all over, but it wasn't the good kind of numb that you get from an anesthetic; it was a stinging painful numbness. The greatest pain was that radiating from my left leg, as it was dragged behind the rest of my body.

Though I knew that cave was getting closer, it only seemed to be growing more distant. I wasn't sure how much longer I could hold on. The Leia I kept picturing was growing hazier by the second, until all I could picture was a very heartbroken Leia, as I began to give up on surviving.

If I gave up, would Leia as well? I couldn't bear the thought of Leia in that much pain. It hurt.

As long as I still had a chance to get back to her like I promised, I would keep trying. I continued to drag myself through the snow, my whole body shaking and shivering from fatigue and cold.

I didn't know whether it was hours, or mere minutes later, when my head started reeling. I couldn't focus; the cave seemed so out of reach, but it must have been close. My mind wasn't ready to give up on survival, my heart wasn't ready to give up on Leia, but my body wouldn't listen to either. I collapsed into the snow, but at that point the cold no longer affected me.

My mind flew through many different questions, but ultimately, would I ever see Leia again? What if I died right here and never got to say "I love you" one last time, or even "goodbye?" The thought was enough to shatter my heart. I couldn't leave my sweet princess behind, but it was no longer up to me.

The last thing I saw before darkness to a hold of me was Leia. Our life together flashed before my eyes, and then all went black.

Leia's pov

A dark feeling crept over me, but I shook it off as I trudged through the deep snow. Luke was somewhere behind me, but I hadn't realized how far, until I looked back to find he was out of sight. The only thing I could see was snow. I called out Luke's name, but I could hardly hear my own voice as it disappeared into the blizzard ahead. I could no longer see where I was going, yet I continued. With blind faith I continued to search for my husband; I wouldn't give up.

The next thing I knew, the ground had crumbled beneath me, and I was falling. I screamed, but it was to no avail. The deep snow broke my fall, but I was buried. I struggled to uncover myself, digging at the snow, while feeling it begin to soak through my gloves. When at last I emerged, I noticed a very similar hole to the one I'd created, but bigger.

_Could it be? _

I wondered if it was possible that Han had gotten lost from the rest of the group, just as I had from Luke. It was very likely, which ment I was on the right trail. Unfortunately, any trail he may have left had been covered by the snow.

_Damn blizzard. _

I pulled myself up, and continued on.

For all I knew, I could have been walking in circles. Nothing was visible except for the vast whiteness of the blizzard. Fatigue was beginning to take hold, but I pushed on.

Han had to be alright, he just had to. I couldn't lose the only thing I had left. Without Han, I would die. He was the only thing holding my heart together, like glue. If he were to leave me, it would break into more than a million pieces, and there would be no fixing it.

The snow seemed to be letting up, from a blizzard to a steady fall. I could finally see something in the distance. There was a big fluffy lump lying flat in the snow.

I approached it cautiously. It appeared to be dead, but could have just as easily been sleeping. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw the blaster wound in its chest, then almost jumped out of my snow boots when I realized the wound had been caused by Han's blaster. The wound looked relatively fresh, and the wampa was still warm. I turned my attention to the path that lead away from the wampa, but it looked more like something was being dragged rather than just walking. Wampas are strong creatures; it could have easily broken a bone.

_Could that have been the pain I felt?_

I hoped not, but it was likely. If that was the case, I'd catch up to Han in no time at all. I moved around the dead wampa, and hurried on faster than before. I was practically jogging though the snow, causing myself to stumble a few times, and land on my face in the snow.

_It's not easy running in snow several feet deep, when your only five foot one. _

My legs were getting numb and tired, making it harder to lift them out of the snow with each step. Every part of me stung painfully, from the top of my head, to the very tips of my toes. My joints were beginning to freeze; I felt like a droid in a desperate need of oil.

My eyes picked up something blue in the distance. It looked like…Han's parka!

I started running as fast as my legs would carry me through the snow. My lungs burned with the cold air. My heart leapt as I approached Han, but stopped altogether when I saw him.

What I could see of his face, was turning purplish with frostbite. He looked completely lifeless.

_Oh no _

_To be continued… _

Mwaah ha ha haaa! I felt like leaving an evil cliff hanger. Do you want to know if Han is alive? Review to find out! How was the chapter all together? I really tortured them this time. Poor Han's gonna have to spend a lot of time in the bacta tank…that is, if he survives! Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Fallon: I didn't get your email address. For some reason it didn't show up. Maybe it didn't show because it was obviously an email address. If that's the case, maybe writing it with spaces would work, and then I would just piece it together. That's just my theory, but who knows? **

I have to admit, this chapter was very hard to write. I had writer's block, but pushed through it. I fear the quality may have suffered a tad, but I hope it's not too bad.

I don't own Star Wars.

Lost

Chapter Six

Shakily, I knelt down next to Han. I rolled him over, so he was lying on his back. I couldn't breathe; I felt like I was suffocating. I searched in vain for a pulse; anything that would tell me he was alive, but was finding nothing.

Tears began coursing down my face, almost freezing in the process. "No." _He couldn't be…_ _this couldn't be happening. _

My head fell to his chest, and I began sobbing uncontrollably, until…

I heard something; it was soft, but there. I froze completely, listening. Han was alive! I knew I had to act fast if I were to save him. I searched vigilantly, and then I found it; a cave. It was most likely Han's destination, but he never made it.

He'd held on that long, I just hoped he could hold on a little bit longer. 

()()()()()

I thanked the Force a million times that Han was safe and that I had the emergency supplies necessary to care for him and even make a fire. Han lay, still unconscious, with his head cradled in my lap. I absently stroked his hair in the dim light of the small fire. Most of his wet clothing had been removed, and warm wet rags were placed over the worst of his frost bite to hopefully help heal it. Every now and then, I would check them, and be pleased when I found that the natural color was returning to his skin.

For the first time in two weeks, I felt whole again. I knew he would be okay; _we_ would be okay. There was only one puzzle left to solve; how were we supposed to get out. I had no means of communication, and only the force knew how far away from the ship we were and…

_Wait, the Force; that's it! _

I closed my eyes, searching the Force, trying to reach Luke. I couldn't give him my location, but I hoped he could "feel" me. Somehow, I just…knew he felt my presence, because I could feel his. Luke would be able to find us, in that I was confident.

Han's pov

Slowly, I began to feel everything, and became half aware of my surroundings. I took the immense pain as a good sign that I wasn't dead. It felt more like I was lying on rock, rather than snow, and my head was being supported by something firm, yet soft. A familiar and welcoming scent filled my nose, I knew what it was, but couldn't put my finger on it.

I cracked an eye open, and then the other. It was dark, but a small orange, flickering glow was illuminating what I supposed was a cave. I looked up, and I swear I smiled so big, it should have split my whole head in half. With her eyes closed, Leia sat above me, and it was her lap my head was resting on. That scent was her, that warm feeling was her, it was all her; she saved me.

Leia looked like she was focusing on something, and it probably would have been considered rude it interrupt her thoughts but…since when did I care about being rude?

"What'cha thinking about sweetheart?"

Her eyes popped open in surprise. She looked down at me and grinned, and I could see tears of what I hoped was joy filling her eyes.

"Han," she breathed.

I gave her my best lop sided grin. "Now, don't go getting all emotional on me now." I tried to sit up, but was painfully reminded of my broken leg, as a sharp pain shot through it. "Ahhhh." I clenched my teeth together to keep from saying anything else.

Leia looked at me with nothing but concern in her eyes. "What hurts?"

I lowered myself back down, so I my weight was resting on the backs of my elbows. "My leg. That wampa squeezed it, and I think it's broken."

"Sith, I forgot," Leia muttered. "Which one is it?"

"The left one."

She moved to examine it, carefully removing my snow boot. I hissed in pain, and she winced, apologizing for hurting me. She pushed the legs of the many thermal layers and pants up, exposing the bare flesh. I was honestly afraid to look, especially after I heard Leia's sharp intake of breath.

"How is it?" I said, trying to sound casual.

Without looking up she responded, "Bad, it might be broken in more than one place." Finally she looked me straight in the eye. "I'm going to have to touch it and feel for a break. I'll be as careful as I can, but it's going to hurt." I nodded for her to continue.

First she touched my ankle, and surprisingly no pain came. Then she moved up, and hit a very tender spot, and I winced, but managed to refrain from yelling. Then she hit a particular spot, and I couldn't contain the scream that forced its way from my lips.

Leia pursed her lips. "That is definitely broken."

"Yeah, I gathered. I think that's enough for now, thank you."

She reached for her back pack. "I'm going to wrap it."

"Uh uh, I don't think so."

She placed her hands on her hips.

"Han, I have to. Now are you going to act like a child and put up fight, or take it like a man?"

I pretended to consider my options. "Hmmm, I think I'll go with acting like a child, cause you sure ain't touching me again."

"Humph, I was gentle!"

"Not gentle enough sweetheart."

She gave me the "Leia glare of death."

"Fine, have it your way." She sat down in defeat. She didn't realize it, but Leia was a pouter when things didn't go her way. She folded her arms over her chest and crossed her legs, with her bottom lip sticking out slightly.

"Awww common Leia, don't be mad at me."

"I have every right to."

I put on my best mock hurt look. She just glared even more. "If it would really make you happy, you can wrap my leg."

"Maybe I don't want to anymore."

I smirked at her and said, "Now who's being childish?" Despite the pain I sat up. "Look, I'm sorry." She looked at me and smiled. "No, I'm sorry, I was being stubborn." She began taking off her puffy coat. "Here, at least let me put something soft underneath."

"But, you'll get cold. Put your coat back on."

"I'll be fine Han, I have another coat on underneath."

I gave in; I was too tired to keep arguing with her. I then realized how exhausted she must have been. I'd just woken up from an unconscious nap, and I figured she must have been awake for days. I studied her face, noticing dark circles under her eyes, and the overall paleness of her skin.

"Leia, why don't you come over here and lay with me?"

She shook her head. "No I'm fine."

I used a firmer tone and tried again. "Leia, you're gonna get yourself sick out here, we can at least share body heat."

It was Leia's turn to give in. She sighed and moved over towards me. I used her backpack as a pillow, and she used me.

Together we fell asleep, snuggled up in a freezing cave on Hoth. _Comfy. _

_I know, not an awesome way of ending the chapter. I think there is only one more left! It was a very short story, but probably the longest I've ever written. Seven chapters isn't too bad. I might do a one shot sequel. Also, I'm working on writing a two-shot story (if there is a such thing, and if not, I just made up a word.) It is called "What I Love About you." Han and Leia tell us what they love most about each other. Do you think I should post it? Let me know. Don't forget to review! _


	7. Chapter 7

_First of all, I would like to thank my beta reader Fallon. You're the best!_

_Second, I don't own Star Wars. _

_This is a short epilogue of only about five hundred words._

Lost

Epilogue

Leia's pov

We were back were we belonged. In our own apartment, on our own couch. Han put one arms around my shoulders and I leaned in closer. We were home. It felt like it had been forever since we'd been together; just us. There was finally time to relax, and just be. My mind drifted far away in thought; remembering the past few days' events.

It didn't take Luke long to find us in the cave, and for him to contact Coruscant. The Force led him right to us. We were rescued in no time. It really did turn out to be just like old times. Han, Luke, and I all stuck together in a small space, back on Hoth. It was almost like a reunion. We all kept close for warmth, Luke and Han on the outside, and me squished in the middle like a piece if nerf between bread.

Upon our arrival back on Coruscant, Han was sent straight to the med center, and he was all but forcing me to go as well. Of course I refused and said I was perfectly fine; after all, seeing a medic usually means needles, and I'm not particularly fond of needles. I wouldn't go so far as to say I'm afraid of medics, but it wouldn't be that far off the mark. I had some minor frost bite and several dozen bruises, but nothing serious. Han, however, had to spend quite a bit of time in the bacta tank.

In the past couple of days, I've sort of become Han's personal servant. With his broken leg, he can't exactly walk easily, so whenever he needs, or just wants something for the heck of it, I have to get it for him. I finally cracked down on him today, after the realization that he was taking advantage of the situation hit me. Sure, I'll make him a nerf sandwich if he needs it, but I'm not going all that way to the store, just to get his favorite pastry.

I've had Luke come over a lot and help me with meals, because who really wants to work in the kitchen with 3po? That droid never shuts his mouth, well he can't open his mouth, but you know what I mean. We have fun together. He'll show me the right way to do something, and I'll mess it up regardless. He encourages me, and makes me feel like I'm not a total failure, even though I know I am.

I was so deep in thought, and hadn't even realized it. My eyes were beginning to drift closed. I was so comfy snuggled up to Han; my head resting on his shoulder. I turned my head into his chest and took a deep breath; taking in his scent. He tightened his arm around me and pushed himself deeper into the cushions of the couch. I was about to fall asleep, and he could tell. He tucked a blanket tightly around us both, and we drifted off together.

_There you go! Lost is done! Not a great ending, but I just don't stick with things for very long. I hope you enjoyed this; I had fun writing it! _

_Check out my new two chapter story-ish thing I wrote called, "What I Love About You." Thanks so much for reading! _


End file.
